A wide variety of services and devices may authenticate information such as an identity of a user to provide particular services. For example, the identity of the user may be authenticated to authorize a payment, or biometric information may be authenticated as originating from a particular device. It is desirable to provide for strong authentication of information such as identity, while minimizing inconvenience to the user.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.